Un Ángel en el Infierno
by lOkys x Cullen
Summary: -Nunca mencione la palabra "perfecto". No te prometí el cielo o mucho menos. No creo justo el que ahora me reclames. Te advertí de todos mis defectos. Si por un instantes pensaste que el amor seria como vivir dentro de un sueño, permíteme corregir tu error; Es, talvez, el peor de los infiernos...


**Hola a todas (os), aquí les dejo un one-shot cortito, pero es que no tenia nada que hacer y bueno ya saben un momento de ocio, nada mejor como escribir en uno de esos. Espero me dejen su opinión sea buena, mala, tomatazos, amenazas o al menos una carita :D … Esta bien no les estorbo más. Ah recuerden que los personajes de aquí son de Meyer. **

**Nota: En el one-shot Rosalie es hibrida como si fuera Nessie pero es Rosalie.**

**.**

"**Un Ángel en el Infierno"**

**.**

**.**

-Nunca mencione la palabra "perfecto". No te prometí el cielo o mucho menos. No creo justo el que ahora me reclames. Te advertí de todos mis defectos. Si por un instantes pensaste que el amor seria como vivir dentro de un sueño, permíteme corregir tu error; Es, talvez, el peor de los infiernos.- esas palabras, ella las había oído una sola vez, y fue la noche pasada mientras dormía, no sabia como decirlas y se las dije al oído esa noche, claro que ella no estaba ni escuchando, siquiera sabrá que ya se las había dicho.

Su rostro ya no tenía aquella sonrisa propia de ella, pero tampoco se le notaba molesta. Su rostro se había tornado inexpresivo, otra de las razones por las cuales me odiaba, quitar la alegría de ella era algo imperdonable. No podía verle así, admitir que ella era mi debilidad era lo que más me atraía, si tuviera el valor para herirle más, como debería ser si me resignara a ocupar mi lugar. Yo era un monstruo para ella, no era digno, no era suficiente para estar a su lado, era un monstruo, mas sabiendo que ella era lo que era y lograba controlarlo para no dañar a nadie, lograba olvidarlo. Ella era mi debilidad, y entonces volví a ver que era lo que me llevaba a esto, decidí continuar.

-Rose- volteo a verme, sus ojos solo expresaban confusión, los dorados ojos que una vez me derrotaron.

-No entiendo- su voz salio quebrada, fue casi un susurro- no entiendo por que querías dejarme. ¿Por qué querías dejarme con esas personas? ¿Por qué ahora me dices esto? ¿Por qué ya no eres como siempre? ¿Por qu..

-Pequeña, esos son muchos "porqués" y todos llevan a la misma respuesta.- bajo la mirada.

Al recordar mi objetivo sentí un frío gélido recorrer el lugar. Yo con frío, no era el frío de muerte que muchas veces había encontrado acogedor, este no tenia comparación alguna. Era un miserable, un ser que ahora trataba de salvar a lo único que una vez había amado, alguien que trataba de alejar a quien le había devuelto la vida, si, un entupido. ¿Cómo alejar a lo que te dio vida? Eso seria suicidio, pero no quería ser egoísta, una eternidad siendo el peor ser del universo, y ahora me encontraba pensando el no querer ser egoísta. Pero no podía, no con ella, no pensaba tomar su vida para condenarla, y mucho menos para mí. No iba a lastimar de esa forma a aquella chica, la cual muchos describirían como ingenua. Pues no lo era. Su inocencia, aun en un caso como el que ha sido su vida, era algo que no había perdido, aun estando a mi lado no dejaba de ser inocente, es algo que me saca de quicio, ¿como rayos aquel ser tan extraordinario confiaba en mi? ¿Cómo mantenía su inocencia tan limpia y pura encontrándose en una circunstancia así? No lo sabía, esa era mi infinita respuesta, nunca sabría como ella lograba ser así, ser como es, un misterio para mis ojos, un misterio que yo no podía descubrir, el único secreto que el universo me condenaba a no saber, aun siendo este por el que daría todos los otros misterios del mundo. Pero, en mi mente todavía buscaba otra respuesta, otra más interesante, más fuerte que las otras; ¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Por qué castigarla así? ¿Por qué condenarla a esto, a mí? Alguien como ella no debía estar aquí, el destino no pudo ignorarla tan fácilmente como para dejarla en mis manos.

Tampoco lo sabía.

¿Debía conformarme con esa respuesta; el no saber? Tenia que pagar por todas las desgracias que he cometido, pero este era un precio injusto, para mi lo era. Y otra vez estaba con el maldito egoísmo que trataba de evitar. Yo perdería mucho, pero se que era la única manera de salvarle, atarla a esto era algo que no tenia el valor de hacer, es algo injusto, y aun siendo quien soy, no podía dar un veredicto injusto. Si tan solo supiera que ella no era lo que yo pensaba, si ella hubiese cometido alguna catástrofe, una muerte, un pecado irrevocable, pero no, no tenia prueba de ello, y no podía hacer más que continuar con todo.

Cuando me miro de nuevo me sentí como un cobarde, claro, que mas daba si eso es lo que soy- ¿Por qué me engañaste diciendo que me amabas y que no podías vivir sin mí?

-No lo hice- negar aquello era imposible incluso para mi.- Tu eres todo por lo que vivo.

-¿Entonces esperas dejar de hacerlo?

Jaque. Si, debía dejar de hacerlo, tú me devolviste la vida y yo debía pagar el precio por vivirla tanto tiempo, yo debía darte la mía si con eso estabas lejos de todo esto.

Abrazo sus piernas, cada vez las abrazaba más fuerte, como si con eso fuese a desaparecer todo lo que ella detestase, todos sus problemas, todas mis condenas. Esperaba una respuesta, una respuesta que no salía de mi boca, ni quería salir. Vi con furia los húmedos caminos que habían dejado las lágrimas de un tiempo atrás en su rostro. Odiaba eso, que llorara, ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Por qué me empeñaba en hacerle sufrir? Yo no quería hacerle daño, pero mi sola presencia lo hacia, me odiaba a mi mismo por ser así. Me odiaba por ser tan débil como para no acabar con ella desde que la vi, me odiaba por ser tan egoísta como para no dejarla libre, y me odiaba por ser un demonio mas enviado para lastimarle sin mi consentimiento. La observe de nuevo y vi como sus ojos se volvían a humedecer, tenia que soltarla de una vez por todas, aunque estuviese asustado de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no respondes?- pregunto para hundir su rostro en sus piernas.

-Necesito que me hagas caso.- dije mas decidido. Ella me vio por unos segundos, se levanto de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara? ¿No me quieres? ¿Por qué tengo que ir con ellos?

-¡Porque son tu familia Rosalie!- grite yendo a la otra habitación antes de que ella dijera algo. Ya no podría huir.

Me senté en el mueble de cuero negro que había frente a la chimenea, no había escuchado sus pasos, tampoco el que hiciera algún movimiento, yo solo me encontraba viendo hacia la nada. Enfoque un poco mas la vista, apreciar las llamas de la chimenea era lo que me quedaba, cada una iba a la dirección que desease, sin ordenes ni limites. De un momento a otro estuve apreciando todo lo que había ocurrido en lo últimos diecisiete años, podía ver todo tan vivamente como si de una película se tratase, eran recuerdos, dolorosos por ser recuerdos, debía acostumbrarme a ser solo eso lo que me quedaría de aquella vivencia. Lo último que logre ver a la perfección fue esa calida sonrisa, la sonrisa que iba solo dirigida a mí, una llena de amor que yo no merecía, ese recuerdo que había ocurrido solo dos horas atrás. Luego todo fue demasiado rápido, los gritos, la furia, el sufrimiento, el miedo, en aquel momento que trate de dejarla con quienes debía estar, había tratado de dejarla olvidada tras la casa sabiendo que sola no iba a poder volver, ella me descubrió pero trate de dejarla de nuevo, y de nuevo cerca de ellos, todo se fue desapareciendo en la llamas para terminar en mi patético reflejo.

En ese tiempo estuve muy perdido, la prueba era que no había notado cuando ella había llegado a estar tras de mi. Si bien le había gritado antes, no sabia que podría hacer ahora que había visto todo aquello tan rápido, de cualquier manera le lastimaba, y empezaba a pensar que la quería lejos de mi lo mas rápido posible, quería que se marchara, con su familia, o al otro lado del mundo. Que caso tan peculiar, querer que alguien salga del exilio con tal de no verle nunca más. Una sonrisa sin gracia y poco perceptible de humor negro se dibujo en mi rostro.

-¿A que te refieres con familia?- me saco de mi mente su delicada y confundida voz.

-¿A que mas? A que Carlisle y Esme son tu padre y tu mad..

-¡Estas loco!- grito con ojos llorosos, no estaba para juegos, pero el verle así me contuvo, de nuevo. Si ella estaba así era por mi culpa- tu dijiste que no tenia familia, que ellos me dejaron, ¿Cómo pueden ser ellos? y si lo son por que quieres que vuelva con ellos, además si ellos me dejaron para que me quieren ahor..

-¡Rose cállate!- la tome de ambos brazos.

-¿Es una orden?- pregunto, y dude en responder.

-Yo no pienso darte más órdenes, si cumples una última.- le solté.- iras con ellos.

-No.- me senté en el lugar de antes- ¿Puedes decirme por que debería hacerlo? ¿Por qué quieres alejarme?

Debía pero no quería. Acaso esta rubia no me dejaría en paz, digo, es irónico que yo pidiera eso, pero el martirio de todo esto aumentaba cada vez que hacia otra pregunta, cada vez que esperaba una respuesta, cada vez que me obligaba a aceptar los errores que cometí con su vida.

-Tus padres no te abandonaron- dije ya harto de darle vueltas al asunto.- yo te secuestre.

Su silencio fue tortuoso, era más de esperar que me gritara mil y un insultos o tratara de tirarse contra mí, todo menos sentarse a mi lado con una sonrisa. Ella era lo que yo no podía predecir, pero es que era ilógico todo lo que ella hacia, aunque por eso la quería.

-¿Rose por que sonríes?- pregunte irritado.

-Porque ya dices tonterías, eso que acabas de decir es absurdo- claro, negación.- ¿Cómo me secuestrarías? ¿Y para que? Tu solo tratas que me enoje y me valla con esas raras personas, pero no se por que.

-¿Es en serio?- me levante y vi como me miraba sorprendida- ¡Eres tonta o estas haciendo el curso Rosalie! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué no ves que lo que te digo es lo mas lógico que ha habido en tu vida?- la cargue y lleve al tejado en segundos.

-¿Emmett que te pasa?- se bajo y vio a su alrededor- ¿que se supone que hacemos aquí?

-¿Sabes donde estas?- le dije conteniendo la furia.- ¿Sabes al menos donde demonios has estado toda tu vida?

-Me estas asustando- sonreí maliciosamente, se supone que debería ser así, yo debería asustarle- Estoy en casa.

-Esto puede ser cualquier lugar menos tu casa.- me vio con confusión. La lleve a su recamara en tres segundos- Esas personas son tus padres, yo te secuestre, te traje aquí conmigo. ¿Notaste la diferencia que había cuando fuimos a ver a otras personas?- recordó y asintió mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama.- Ahí perteneces tu.

-¿Y tu que?- dijo.

-Yo me quedo aquí, ¿No lo entiendes?- la tome de la mano y la acerque a su ventana- ¿Ves las llamas? ¿Las almas y demás? Rosalie, ¡estas en el infierno! Has estado en el inframundo diecisiete años. ¿Te has fijado en mí?

-¡Cállate!- grito, me ordeno que callara, eso nunca lo había hecho, me quede en silencio por la sorpresa- ¿Tu crees que esto que he vivido no ha sido duro, pensar que mis padres me abandonaron? Lo fue Emmett, pero tú me sacaste de todo ese dolor, me hiciste vivir de nuevo, me enamoraste y me tienes dispuesta para lo que quieras. ¿Y sabes que? Me da igual si estoy en el infierno, o en el cielo o la luna, para mi este es mi cielo si estoy contigo. Además ¿Qué voy a hacer yo en el cielo? ¿Esponjar nubes? No le veo ningún atractivo a ese lugar. Se quien eres, eres quien conquisto mi corazón, quien me protegió y cuido todo este tiempo, quie..

-¡Soy el Diablo Rose! ¡Si fui por ti fue solo por tu alma! ¡Todo este tiempo estuve contigo por tu alma!- me fui al balcón a ver el infierno en el que vivía. Todavía estaba asombrado por haber dicho que la enamore, que conquiste su corazón, mas culpa, yo no tenia derecho a eso. Se acerco dudosa a mi- Fui por ti al bosque, por lo valiosa que era tu alma, estabas a poca distancia de tus padres, pero ellos no pudieron hacer nada ya que yo era mas poderoso que ambos. Tú eres mitad vampira y mitad humana gracias a ellos, pero aparte de eso eres un ángel, un ángel real Rose, y lo has demostrado. Estuve esperando hasta hoy el tiempo necesario para llevar tu alma conmigo, lo tenía todo planeado, lo había hecho antes varias veces, la primera fue la más indecisa por condenarle así a la chica, luego no le di importancia, era normal para mi. Pero no estaba en mis planes el enamorarme de ti Rosalie. Es algo tan tonto, tan humano. Fue un descuido. Y me arrepiento, no por ti, sino por condenarte a esto. Quise devolverte con tus padres para impedir mis planes de robar tu alma pura. Sino caías en mis manos hoy, no iba a tener ningún motivo para arrastrarte permanentemente aquí, pero tu eres terca y haces todo esto mas difícil.

-¿yo soy un ángel?- dijo incrédula mientras veía hacia la nada. Igual asentí- ¿Y solo querías mi alma?. Pero, ¿Te enamoraste de mi?- me miro a los ojos.

-Si.

-¿Quieres que vuelva con Carlisle y Esme?

-Si, es lo mejor para ti.

-No es cierto- iba a interrumpirla pero ella me abrazo rápidamente, se separo y me vio algo confundida- ¿Cómo esperabas que pecara hoy?

-De una manera horrible Rose- fruncí el seño al recordar mi antiguo plan, lo peor era que ahora quería mas que nunca llevar esa acción a cabo.- ¿No lo has pensado? Te niegas a matar para alimentarte, prefieres alimentarte humanamente, ¿siendo alguien con tu naturaleza como mas podrías caer?- me separe completamente de ella- ¡Hoy Rosalie, ibas a ser mía!

Silencio. Pareció eterno pero fue a penas un minuto. ¿Cómo antes había pensado en algo así para ella? No tenia perdón, jugar así con ella, robar su tan sorprendente inocencia, como si sus decisiones no importaran, fingir que ella no me importaba era inútil, pero ahora cargaba con el peso de que estuviera aquí, y destinada a esto gracias a mi.

-No sabes cuanto me costo decirte absolutamente todo.- dije dándole la espalda para entrar a la habitación- Te llevare arriba con tu familia.

-No pienso irme- dijo firme, y entonces se planto frente a mí en menos de un segundo, ella detestaba sus hábitos de vampiro.-Si tu me amas, ya no quiero ser un ángel, quiero ser tuya.

-No puedes, tú no dejaras todo por mí, un demonio.

-Yo quiero serlo entonces- detuvo con gran fuerza mis pasos- No me importa ser un ángel si tu no estas conmigo, ¿no crees que si no me gustara estar aquí hubiese intentado cualquier cosa por salir? Yo crecí aquí, y crecí feliz, aprendí muchas cosas, y lo hice contigo, este sitio me a gustado desde que tengo memoria, no soy como cualquier otro ángel supongo, a mi me gustan la llamas inapagables, ver las almas que quedan condenadas a este lugar, ver los sueños perdidos de esas personas que no tuvieron el valor para ejercerlos, los castigos sin descanso que aplicas por ellos merecerlos, todo lo vi siempre normal, y es que lo es, para mi es normal y para ti aun mas, me sentiría perdida en ese mundo tan insulso que no ve todo lo que debería, solo ve lo que en ese entonces cree que le conviene, no puedes cambiarlo, claro ahora entiendo mejor el porque te encargabas de esos castigos siempre, pero eso no me aterra, porque lo haces por que ellos se lo buscaron, no porque tu quieras andar torturando a todo el que se te acerque.- ¿era posible sentirme orgulloso de ser El Diablo? Lo que hacían en mi las palabras de esa chica- Tu eres mi única familia, no se que habrá sido de ti antes de mi llegada pero no me importa si soy la numero uno o la noventa y ocho contigo, yo he esperado mucho por esto Emmett, y si estoy segura que me amas no pienso esperar mas.- termino dejándome sin habla.

-No quiero hacerte daño Rose- pero antes de que continuara, junto su boca con la mía..

No es como si antes no nos hubiésemos besado, lo había hecho muchas veces con el consentimiento de que ella pensaba era algo normal, si es que en serio creía eso o estaba al tanto de mis intenciones. Yo le decía que era por cariño, era un pervertido, pero no me importaba. Pero este beso dejaba atrás todos esos, este era como si fuese el primer beso, con la voluntad y conciencia de ambos. Sentirla tan cerca, sentir su calida piel, sus dedos enrollarse en mis cabellos, abrazar mis manos a su delicada cintura, era un sueño. Fue al principio un beso suave, con dulzura, pero eso no duro mucho, ya habiamos tenido muchos de esos, rápidamente nuestras lenguas se encontraron bailando juntas, lo que dio paso a lo que ahora era un beso apasionado. Pero la separe con sutileza, y mucha fuerza de voluntad que casi no tenía. No quería herirla, y eso no iba a cambiar, ahora me importaba un comino ser El Diablo, lo fundamental para mi desde hace mucho era protegerla, de cualquier manera, sabia perfectamente que si tomaba su alma ya no podría irse, así yo lo quisiera.

-No tengo el valor para esto- dije viéndole a los ojos.

-Hace un momento tuviste el valor para admitir todo lo que hiciste, y también para admitir que preferías que me fuera sabiendo que me amas, tan solo para no lastimarme.

-Rosalie, cada vez me sorprendes más.- recordé lo que trataba de decirle al principio e intente hacer un esfuerzo más. Talvez así recapacitaría.

Nunca mencione la palabra "perfecto",

No te prometí el cielo o mucho menos,

No creo justo el que ahora me reclames,

Te advertí de todos mis defectos.

Si por un instantes pensaste que el amor,

Seria como vivir dentro de un sueño,

Permíteme corregir tu error;

Es, talvez, el peor de los infiernos.

Si vivías en un mundo color rosa,

Es hora de abrir los ojos a la realidad,

Debes darte cuenta que el amor,

No es más que un sinónimo de dolor.

Si no te crees capaz de soportar,

Todas las veces que vas a sentirte mal,

Será mejor de una vez decir adiós,

Ahora que el golpe no será fatal.

Por favor no me mal entiendas,

Cuando escuchas lo que estoy diciendo,

No es que quiera que te vayas,

No hay mejor lugar que tu cuerpo.

Es que he pasado por esto antes,

Y he aprendido a vivir la verdad,

A no hacer castillos en el aire,

Porque en segundos se pueden derrumbar.

Podría resultar fácil vivir de ilusiones,

Negando todos los problemas que hay,

Pero seria terrible despertar,

En un escenario como hogar.

Me había oído perfectamente, pero no se fue de sus ojos ese brillo peculiar que me hipnotizaba. Ella con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello sonrió. Con lo que no contaba era con que ella continuara el verso que yo daba por terminado.

Malo o bueno, el amor es amor,

El peor error seria el no experimentarlo,

Así que deja a un lado tu temor,

Ven, te reto a juntos probarlo.

Habrá bellos momentos y otros no tanto,

En ocasiones risas y en otras llantos,

Para eso te ofrezco unirnos, mi amor,

Mi Amo.

Somos ángel y demonio,

Juntos tendremos el valor para lograrlo.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunte idiotizado por su aroma, y empecé a besar su cuello.- ¿Quieres ser amada por el diablo?

Me tiro sonriente a la cama, se sitúo sobre mí, y con una sonrisa ya menos inocente, que le hacia aun mas atrayente, respondió- ¿Qué más podría hacer un ángel en el infierno?

Ella era mi ángel, así no tuviese alma de uno siempre lo seria, mi ángel de cabellos dorados en cascada, ojos hipnotizantes y una sonrisa de inocencia olvidada, ja. Lo que me esperaba.

Un ángel en el infierno. Mi Rosalie amada.

**.**

**.**

**Les dije que era cortito xD. ¿Y? Bueno, bien, les dejo que me cuenten todo por un review. Por favor no olviden los reviews ¿si?**

**Los quiere su lokys***


End file.
